Secret Lovers
by Gaiash
Summary: Naruto and Hinata secretly go out on a date after Naruto finally addresses her confession. Will Hinata be able to prove herself as girlfriend material? Will Naruto fall for Hinata? Find out in the four part tale inspired by Ultimate Ninja Storm 2.
1. Chapter 1  A peaceful day in Konoha

**Secret Lovers**

**Chapter 1 - A peaceful day in Konoha**

**

* * *

**

It was a peaceful day in Konoha. It was the first in over a month with everything from Pain's invasion to the war with Akatsuki keeping its citizens busy. While she wasn't the one affected by it the most in any way Hinata had gone through a lot since her encounter with Pain. Even though she was fully healed she could still remember the pain of the wound inflicted by the man they believed to be Akatsuki's leader.

Still this was a day to sit back and enjoy the peace while it lasted. She decided to spend this time with her team mates Kiba and Shino at Ichiraku Ramen.

"How long has it been since we've done something like this as friends rather than as a team?" Kiba said as he wolfed down a bowl of beef ramen.

"Too long." Hinata replied smiling.

"Though the fact it's just the four of us would imply that this is a team thing." Shino added wiping the stains from his shirt.

"Dammit Shino! Do you have to be so technical all the time?" Kiba shouted spitting bits of meat into his team mate's face

Shino just stared at him.

"Never mind. So Hinata did you get a chance to speak with Naruto yet?"

"N-no, not really." She sighed.

"It's understandable. He has had a lot on his mind lately." Shino said rubbing Kiba's spit off his face.

"Understandable my ass! Our girl Hinata poured her heart out to that guy and he hasn't even addressed it yet!"

"Kiba-kun please, you're making a scene." Hinata said before sighing again.

"Fine." Kiba said mumbling "But the guy ain't got any excuse now not to at least talk to her."

"Arf!" Kiba's dog Akamaru barked in agreement.

"I'm fine Kiba-kun. Really." Hinata said before Kiba could rant any farther "I haven't really approached Naruto-kun about my confession either. I may have gotten a little more self-confidence but I'm still a little shy around him, sometimes I wonder if a relationship between us could even work."

"Hinata." Shino sighed.

"I'm not saying this as a way of talking down about myself. I'm just worried that may end up being the case."

"Just make sure to think about the positive possibilities as well." Shino said as he picked up his bag and stood up.

"Leaving?" Kiba asked licking his lips.

"Yes." Shino replied "I haven't had a good night's sleep in weeks."

"Come to think of it" Kiba yawned "I've not been getting much sleep lately either. What about you Hinata?"

"I'm still a little hungry." She said looking at the three empty bowls in her place "I think I'll have one more bowl before heading home."

"Fair enough. See you tomorrow Hinata!"

And with that Kiba was off. Shino waved and walked in the other direction. Hinata waved at her friends and turned towards the fresh new bowl of miso ramen waiting for her.

* * *

Before she even started eating an all too familiar face jumped into the seat beside her.

"Yo Teuchi! Three bowls of the usual please!"

"Coming right up." Replied the man behind the stand.

"Thanks I'm starving!" Naruto said as he sat down "Oh, hi Hinata."

"H-hi Naruto-kun." Hinata replied swirling her ramen around in its bowl.

"Eating alone?"

"Well Kiba-kun and Shino-kun were here earlier but they just left."

"Fair enough. You know with everything that's been going on lately I've missed just sitting down and enjoying a bowl or three of ramen at my favourite place."

"Yeah, we were saying that ourselves earlier."

"I guess great minds must think alike. Did you guys talk about anything else?"

Hinata paused for a second.

"Nothing important." She said scratching the back of her head.

After Naruto's ramen arrived they stopped chatting to eat. Hinata didn't want to seem rude sitting there watching him eat and that last bowl had filled her up so she decided it was time to leave.

"I guess I should be heading home too. It was nice seeing you." She said smiling.

"Wait!" Naruto quickly said with his mouth full of noodles.

Hinata stopped.

"If you don't mind I'd like to talk to you about something."

"T-there is?" Hinata said suddenly feeling very nervous.

She looked over at Teuchi who gave her a look that seemed to say 'I'll leave you two alone' and retreated to the back of the stall.

"Yeah." Naruto said looking around to see if no one was nearby "Do you remember when I was fighting Pain?"

Hinata nodded.

"And how when he had me pinned me to the ground you came to defend me?"

"Y-yes." Hinata gulped.

"And you said that- That you love me."

This time Hinata just blushed being unable to nod or speak.

"D-did you mean it?" Naruto said blushing slightly himself.

Hinata stopped for a moment. She had never seen Naruto stutter before.

"Every word." Hinata said as her face went bright red

"Well…"

'_Oh God!'_

"Wow this is hard to say."

'_He really is!'_

"I'm really not sure how to feel."

'_He's going to reject me! I just know it!'_

"So I was thinking."

'_Here it comes.'_

"Maybe we should try going out or something."

"Huh?"

"Well you're a really sweet girl and I see no reason why we shouldn't at least try and see if we can be a couple."

"So are you asking me out on a date?" Hinata said so shocked she couldn't even stutter.

"Pretty much." Naruto said smiling his usual toothy grin.

"I'd love to."

"Great!" Naruto said jumping up off his seat and slurping up the rest of his ramen "So shall we meet up here tomorrow about four o'clock?"

"Sure." Hinata said.

"Oh and would it bother you if we just keep this to ourselves?"

"I guess not. Why?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow. During our date."

"Ok. S-see you tomorrow Naruto-kun."

"Bye!"

* * *

And with that Hinata was alone again hearing Naruto's words repeat in her head.

'_Maybe we should try going out'_

'_You're a really sweet girl'_

'_Our date'_

'_Date'_

"Date." She said to herself as she walked back home "A date with Naruto-kun."

When she got to her room she didn't even have time to change. She fainted face first onto the bed with a smile on her face.

'_Just when I thought I'd gotten better a__t this'_


	2. Chapter 2  First Date

**Secret Lovers**

**Chapter 2 - First Date  
**

**

* * *

**

"What do you mean have plans?" Sakura asked glaring at Naruto.

"Yep!" Naruto replied with a smug expression on his face.

"Let me guess. You're going to be stuffing yourself at Ichiraku Ramen."

"Pretty much."

"Whatever. I guess we'll just have to go on this mission without you."

"But don't we need a fourth member?" Sai asked in his usual tone.

"Don't worry about that." Kakashi said appearing to smile through his mask "I didn't think it was a good idea for Naruto to go straight into a mission anyway so I arranged for Kiba to take his place."

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said.

"I still can't believe you'd turn down a mission to Sunagakure just to stuff your face." Sakura said glaring at Naruto.

"Sorry Sakura-chan but I made a promise and you should know I never break my promises."

"Pretty lousy promise if you ask me."

"Still I never go back on my word. It's-"

"Your Ninja Way. I know." Sakura interrupted "I'm just saying promising to go to Ichiraku Ramen is pretty idiotic."

"I don't see the big deal." Sai said "This seems fairly normal for Naruto."

"Nothing is normal for Naruto." Sakura laughed "But I see your point."

"Can you wait until after you leave to make fun of me?" Naruto grumbled.

"Fair enough." Sakura said with a sinister smile "Don't blame us if you catch a cold."

"Well now that that's settled I think we should be off." Kakashi said still with a cheerful look in his eye "I'd like to have made some progress in the journey before nightfall. Not to mention Kiba's probably waiting for us."

'_Well that was awkward.'_

"Say hi to Gaara for me." Naruto said as he watched his teammates wave goodbye.

'_Guess I'd better start getting ready for my date with Hinata then.'_

_

* * *

_

Naruto was never one for formal clothes. Not to mention he'd never been on a proper date before. Sure he'd joked about dating Sakura but this was different, Naruto was actually feeling nervous. It was at this point Naruto realised just how much orange clothing he owned.

"I wonder if Hinata's having as much trouble as I am." He said looking at two different orange jumpsuits "Then again pretty girl like her I guess she's been asked out on dates all the time."

After half an hour of looking through his very limited wardrobe Naruto found an all too familiar cloak.

"Hey it's my jacket from that battle with Pain!" He said jumping "I guess this could count as formal clothes plus I'm pretty sure I was wearing it when she-"

With that Naruto started thinking about exactly what Hinata said when she confessed to him.

'_I was always chasing you, wanting to overtake you. I just wanted to walk with you. I just wanted to be with you.'_

'_Your smile saved me.'_

'_I'm not afraid to die protecting you!'_

'_Because I love you.'_

"When she said quite a lot actually." He sighed "I kinda wish I found out how she felt about me sooner. She must have had a hard time keeping all that to herself."

He looked back at his red cloak.

"It could use a little stitch work but other than that it's perfect." He said smiling "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

With that four shadow clones appeared.

"Alright guys let's get this fixed up ready for our date!"

* * *

It was almost four and Naruto was making good time. His cloak was as good as new and he felt an odd feeling of excitement about going on a date with Hinata. Then as Ichiraku Ramen was in his sight there she was, even earlier than him. As Naruto got closer he could see that Hinata was wearing a Konoha Flak Jacket showing her status as a Chunin.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata said happily.

"Hey Hinata. You're here early too I see."

"Yes. I've been thinking of places to go where people won't suspect we're on a date that could still be romantic."

"Oh yeah, I still need to tell you why I want us to keep this secret don't I?"

"It has been on my mind a bit."

"Alright then. I want things to work out between us, I would love to have you as my girlfriend."

"You would?" Hinata said trying to hide how much she was starting to blush.

"Of course. However I don't want for it to happen just because of that of because of the advice of someone else. If I just hooked up with you for the sake of it there wouldn't be anything special about it."

"I guess there wouldn't." Hinata sighed.

"I want to fall for you because of you. Not because of praise from our mutual friends or through you getting advice on what people think might help you win my heart."

"Th-thank you."

"What are you thanking me for?"

"For wanting to like me for me."

"Hinata. I already like you for you."

"Then-" Hinata started.

"I want to **love** you for you."

Hinata fell back from the shock.

"Hinata!" Naruto shouted crouching down to help her up.

"I'm ok." She sighed helping herself up "I was just shocked that's all. I've been training myself to cope with situations like this better. I would have fainted after hearing that otherwise. I guess it still needs work."

"Sorry. Maybe I was a little forward with that last comment."

"Not at all. In fact if anything I should be aiming for you to say it again."

'_Got to admire that spirit.'_

"So you mentioned you were thinking of places to go?"

"Yes!" Hinata said so quickly it made Naruto jump "I found the perfect place."

She grabbed his hand and within a matter of seconds they were running hand in hand through the village.

* * *

As they ran through the village Naruto stopped recognizing his surroundings. He knew that there were some areas of the village he hadn't got around to visiting. Before he could give it any more thought they had stopped.

"Here we are." Hinata said looking quite proud of herself.

"Where are we?" Naruto asked looking at the Hokage Monument to be sure they were still in Konoha.

"This is where the Hyuga clan live."

"We're going to your place?"

"N-n-no." Hinata stuttered as her face went bright red "B-but there is somewhere that we can go where we're not likely to bump into anyone we both know. Except maybe Neji-san."

Naruto then noticed Hinata was standing in front of a restaurant.

"You guys have a restaurant all to yourselves?"

"Yes. It's owned by members of the branch house. Neji-san and I have been working to help make things better between the main house and the branch house. This place has been our biggest success. I even managed to convince my father to visit once."

"Will I be allowed in? You make it sound like it's a place only the Hyuga clan can visit."

"Don't worry. I take Kiba-kun and Shino-kun here all the time. It's where we discuss our mission strategies. People outside the Hyuga clan are welcome as long as they're invited by a Hyuga."

"I must say I'm impressed. I'm a little embarrassed to say I couldn't think of a single place to go for- Well you know."

Hinata nodded.

* * *

"Ah Hinata-sama." A polite Hyuga said as they walked in "Where would you like to sit?"

"Naruto-san and I have a mission to discuss." Hinata said in a surprisingly polite manor "We would like a table where we can discuss it in private."

'_Naruto-__san__?'_

"Very well." The Hyuga said "Would you like your usual delivered to the table for you?"

"Yes please." Hinata said smiling.

"And for you sir?"

"Err… Hinata what's your usual?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Two bowls of zenzai." She said sounding more like her usual self.

"I'll have that then. But make it three bowls."

"Excellent choice sir." The Hyuga said handing his notes over to another Hyuga "Jiro here will escort you to your table. As you are new here I advise waiting until after your food arrives before discussing your mission."

"Sure."

* * *

When they arrived at their table Naruto could see why it was a good place to discuss missions secretly. It was a small room with the one table and when the door was closed he could no longer hear the people at the rest of the restaurant. He and Hinata were completely alone.

"You were acting a little differently out there." Naruto said as they sat down.

"W-well I do need to keep up my status as an heiress to the head of the Hyuga clan." Hinata said seemingly pleased that she didn't need to keep it up any more.

"So Hinata tell me about how you became a Chunin."

"Huh?"

"I was away training with Ero-sennin at the time so the old one of my friends I saw become a Chunin was Shikamaru."

"I see. I'm really sorry for your loss by the way. I really wanted to be there for you when I heard about Jiraiya-san." Hinata sighed.

"Don't be. I didn't really want to talk to anyone when that happened. I'm ok now though. I'm sure Ero-sennin wouldn't want his death spoiling our date. So anyway Chunin exams, spill."

"O-ok. At the time Shino-kun had already been promoted to a Chunin in the last exam so Kiba-kun and I teamed up with Lee-kun."

"That must have been a bit of a blast." Naruto laughed.

"I guess you could say that." Hinata chuckled "Anyway all three of us managed to make it to the third stage. We were the only three leaf Genin from our age group left since we had all had unfortunate luck the previous year. I wound up fighting Gaara-san, Lee-kun had to face Sakura-san and Kiba-kun faced Neji-san."

'_Gaara? That must have been pretty tough.'_

"So who did you fight the following year?"

"A ninja from Iwagakure named Homura. He was fairly skilled at nature based jutsu, almost as good as Kurotsuchi-san. I was able to beat him using my Twin Lion Fists."

"That was the attack you used against Pain right?"

"Yes. In fact it was the very attack that earned me the title of Chunin."

"I'm not surprised. It looked pretty cool."

"Th-thanks." Hinata said blushing.

* * *

"Your zenzai." Jiro said entering to room with five bowls of soup.

"Thank you." Hinata said "We'll be out after we finish planning our mission."

"Very well." He said placing the bowls on the table.

"Alright I'm starved!" Naruto said taking a spoonful.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata said after Jiro had left the room "Why me?"

"What do you mean by why you?"

"Well I know you've liked Sakura-san for a long time." Hinata said looking quite sad "And I would feel horrible if you gave up on her just because of me."

"About that… I don't really have a crush on Sakura-chan any more. I still care about her a lot but not as a love interest. Over time Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke, Sakura-chan and even Sai started to feel like my family."

'_Well to be more exact the Sakura-chan I fancied was nothing like the Sakura-chan I made friends with but I can't tell Hinata that.'_

"So she's like your sister?"

"Not exactly. More like a cousin, or something. The point is she's family. The main reason I've wanted to bring Sasuke back is to reunite my family."

'_I feel really bad now. Talking so much about Sakura-chan must be pretty hard on her. I should probably change the subject.'_

"So Hinata tell me how things are going with your family." Naruto quickly said reaching for his second bowl.

"I-I guess they've been going well. Father is still rather strict but he was very impressed when he heard I tried to protect you from Pain."

"Does he know abou-" Naruto started.

"N-no. I left out the details of my confession." Hinata said swirling her spoon around her bowl "I've not had the courage to tell him that I love you."

"So what about this thing with Neji? Any recent progress bringing the two houses of the Hyuga clan closer?"

"Nothing recently." Hinata sighed "I'm getting the branch house to warm up to me and my father a bit more but they're still bitter towards the rest of the main house. Also the Hyuga elders think we're being foolish."

"Well I think it's an honourable thing to do. As someone who believes in the Will of Fire I have a lot of respect for this idea."

"I promise that when you become Hokage the Hyuga clan will be worthy of being called the strongest clan in Konohagakure." Hinata said reaching out her fist.

"That's the spirit!" Naruto said doing the same "And I promise to be a Hokage worthy of leading such a remarkable clan!"

'_The last time I saw Hinata this confident was when she told me she loved me.'_

Naruto looked into Hinata's pale eyes as they glowed with determination.

'_I never noticed this before but, she really does have beautiful eyes.'_

_

* * *

_

As they left the restaurant Naruto couldn't stop looking at Hinata. The way her hair moved, the way she smiled, the way she blushed.

"Naruto-kun." Said the lips he was focusing on "You're blushing."

"I am?" Naruto said snapping out of his trance.

"Y-yes."

'_Focus Naruto. If you're not careful she might think you're perving on her.'_

"For how long?"

'_Though I do like how her jacket outlines her- Stop it!'_

"A little while." She laughed blushing a little herself.

"Well maybe I'm just a little nervous about asking if you want to go on a second date tomorrow."

"S-s-se-second date?" Hinata stuttered.

"Well you treated me at your favourite place. It's only fair I treat you at mine. Ichiraku Ramen, same time."

"So have you-"

"I'll let you know tomorrow."

And with that he was off.

* * *

'_I'll let you know tomorrow? What was that about?'_

Naruto placed his sage cloak on top of his summoning scroll.

'_What else does she need to prove to you?'_

'_She is sweet, determined, freaking gorgeous and so much more.'_

He lay down on his bed and started to look up at the ceiling.

'_Why should she have to spend a whole day guessing?'_

'_A whole day worrying if I'm going to reject her?'_

'_Why didn't I just say…'_

"I love her."


	3. Chapter 3  Naruto's Confession

**Secret Lovers**

**Chapter 3 - Naruto's Confession**

**

* * *

**

For the most part Hinata's day was uneventful. With Kiba in Sunagakure she and Shino didn't have very much to talk to each other about. She couldn't tell him about her date with Naruto and Shino never really had anything to open a conversation with. Instead Hinata spent most of the day in her room pressing flowers. While in the middle of making a flower heart to give to Naruto she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Hinata said quickly sliding the heart under the bed.

"Hello Hinata." Neji said as he walked in "Been up to much lately?"

"N-not really." Hinata stuttered "Why do you ask?"

"It's just I could have sworn I saw you and Naruto at the Juken Diner last night."

'_He saw us? Ok keep calm, there's no reason for him to think we were on a date.'_

"Getting a private table." He added.

"Well we have a mission together." Hinata said "A top secret mission from the Hokage-"

"That's what Lee suggested." Neji said raising his eyebrow "Tenten on the other hand said it looked more like a date."

'_Lee-kun and Tenten too? Who didn't see us?'_

"So after we finished our meal I decided to find out for myself."

'_Oh God!'_

"And I think I heard the words 'second date' used a couple of times. So Hinata, been up to much lately?"

'_I'm sorry Naruto-kun.'_

"Yes." Hinata sighed "Naruto-kun and I were on a date."

"As I thought. So why were you trying to hide it from me? I asked Shino and he said it was the first he heard about it too."

'_Shino-kun knows too?'_

"What's with the secrecy?" Neji added looking Hinata right in the eyes.

"N-Naruto-kun wants it to just be between the two of us so no one else can make suggestions. At least until he knows if…" Hinata said avoiding eye contact.

"If what?" Neji asked scratching his head.

"If he feels the same way or not."

"I guess I can see his point but I think keeping your relationship secret might be overdoing it. Just asking for no advice would have probably made things a lot easier."

"I guess." Hinata sighed.

"The only advice anyone would have would just be to be yourself anyway." Neji said smiling "I'm sure Naruto can't complain about a suggestion like that."

"I guess not."

"I know I'm supposed to stay out of this but I really think you should be yourself. You seemed to be trying a little too hard when we saw you last night."

"I wasn't-"

"Naruto-san?"

"Ok I see your point."

"Naruto wants to fall for you right? Then why try and impress him?"

"I just really want to prove I'm someone he would be proud to call his girlfriend."

"I think you already did before you even started dating. Why else would he ask you out?"

'_That's right. He asked me out. I don't need to prove myself. I just have to enjoy myself.'_

"Thank you Neji-san."

"No problem. Tell Naruto if he dumps you he'll have to deal with me."

Hinata laughed. Once Neji was out of the room she picked up her flower heart and put it to one side. She then looked over at her Flak jacket and then back at her purple hoodie and smiled as she put it on.

* * *

Hinata had been standing outside Ichiraku Ramen for about half an hour before Naruto finally showed up. He looked restless and exhausted.

"Sorry I'm late Hinata." He said panting "I didn't keep you waiting too long did I?"

"Only a few minutes." Hinata replied forcing a little smile "Did anything happen?"

"No. I've just had a bit of a weird day." Naruto said adjusting his headband.

"Naruto-kun."

"Yes?"

"Y-your headband is upside down."

Naruto quickly switched it round before making an embarrassed laugh.

'_Something seems wrong with Naruto-kun.'_

"Are you sure nothing bad happened?" Hinata asked.

"Sure. And by nothing I really mean nothing. I spent the whole day at home."

'_Maybe he's sick.'_

Hinata looked at Naruto's tired eyes. It looked like he hadn't slept in days but they were so full of life the last time she saw him.

'_No wonder he's in such a state. Could it have been the food from last night?'_

"Are you feeling alright Naruto-kun? You seem sick. If you are I don't mind waiting until you feel better."

"Don't worry I feel fine. I just had a lot on my mind today." Naruto said rubbing his eyes.

"S-so Ichiraku Ramen." Hinata said looking down at the ground.

'_I'm sure if something had happened he'd tell me.'_

"Right. Can't delay our date even more."

'_Wouldn't he?'_

_

* * *

_

"Neji-san knows." Hinata said as Ayame went to prepare their orders.

"Knows what?" Naruto asked.

"That we're dating."

'_Did I just say dating? As in this is a regular thing?'_

"He does?"

"He and the rest of his squad were there when we were on our date. I tried telling him that we were preparing for a mission but…"

"He found out on his own?"

"Y-yes. And he told Shino-kun, assuming he knew already."

"Well I guess this is my fault for trying to keep this secret in the first place." Naruto sighed.

"If it makes you feel any better the only thing he suggested was to be myself." Hinata said smiling nervously.

"If you're worried I'd be annoyed about him wanting to help don't be. The only reason I wanted to avoid letting people give you advice was that I didn't want anyone telling you to act a certain way to get me interested or dress in a way that shows off your figure. Though that last one might have worked."

Hinata blushed as she noticed Naruto's eyes quickly look up.

"If Neji's advice is to be yourself then he's got the same idea." Naruto said his eye lighting up.

"Here's your order!" Ayame said walking in with six bowls on Miso ramen.

"Thanks!" Naruto said chopsticks ready to strike.

"Thank you." Hinata said still blushing.

"So are you two on a date?" Ayame said looking right at Hinata's bright red face.

"Well…" Hinata began.

'_Mission? No that's not going to work. Catching up on old times? I guess that might work-'_

"Y-yeah." Naruto said blushing a little himself.

'_Naruto-kun's blushing again. And he stuttered.'_

"I knew it!" Ayame said clasping her hands together "I always thought you two would make a cute couple."

'_Do we?'_

"You think?" Naruto said slurping up his first bowl.

"Sure. Anyway I know how this works. I'll leave you two alone. Call me if you need me." Ayame chuckled retreating to the back.

* * *

"Th-thank you for the meal Naruto-kun." Hinata said nervously.

'_I should ask him. I need to know if he wants to make this a real relationship or not.'_

"No problem."

'_Do it now. Before he leaves.'_

"Na-"

"Hinata. Sorry if I acted a bit weird earlier."

"You don't need to-"

"It's just…"

Naruto began to shake.

'_Is he?'_

"I…"

His skin started to go pale.

'_Could he?'_

"That is…"

He blushed looking down at his feet.

'_I know that look. He really is. He really does.'_

"Hinata I think I-"

But before he could finish his lips had been stopped in their tracks. He and Hinata looked at each other for a few seconds before closing their eyes.

'_So this is what it feels like.'_

"Love you." Naruto said as their lips separated.

Hinata quickly hugged Naruto and started to cry.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked as Hinata started rubbing her eyes.

"Is it selfish that I wanted to embrace you first?" Hinata said tears falling down her smiling face.

"Maybe." Naruto said smiling himself "But that's just one of the things I love about you."

"So are we a real couple now." Hinata asked still bright red.

Naruto quickly grabbed her by the waist and gave her a kiss of his own. Hinata felt her heart melt.

"Does that answer your question, Hinata-chan?"

"I love you." Hinata happily sighed.


	4. Epilogue

**Secret Lovers**

**Epilogue**

**

* * *

**

"That was without a doubt the most boring and pointless mission I've ever had." Sakura said as her squad walked through the gates of Konoha.

"Even I'm not quite sure exactly what they needed ninja from our village for something so minor." Sai said looking even more spaced out than usual.

"Yeah." Kiba laughed "Naruto really dodged the kunai with this mission."

"That Naruto, when I see him again I'm going to give him a piece of my mind." Sakura said spinning her arm around slowly "Ditching us to eat some ramen."

"Now, now Sakura." Kakashi finally said closing his book "Don't forget I suggested Naruto should stay behind too."

But Sakura wasn't going to listen. She had already seen her friends Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji and had rushed over to greet them.

"Hey Billboard Brow." Ino said cheerfully "How was the mission?"

"Ugh, I'd rather not talk about it." Sakura groaned "So have any of you three seen Naruto around?"

The three looked at each other and smiled.

"I haven't seen him." Chouji said as he continued to stuff his face.

"Me neither." Ino added.

"I think he said something about showing up to greet you guys but I haven't seen him since then." Shikamaru sighed.

"What are you guys hiding?" Sakura asked glaring at Ino who hadn't stopped smiling since Naruto had been brought up.

"Nothing we seriously haven't seen him." Chouji said licking his lips.

"I knew this was going to be troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

Ino quickly elbowed Shikamaru in the chest while Sakura continued to glare at them.

"Hi guys!" called out a familiar voice.

"Well would you look at that." Kiba said looking just as smug as Ino.

Sakura turned to see Naruto running towards them. But it wasn't just Naruto. Hinata was with him, holding his hand. Naruto and Hinata were holding hands.

"So Hinata, what's all this about?" Kiba asked with a big grin on his face.

"N-Naruto-kun and I are dating." Hinata said blushing.

"When did this happen?" Sakura asked scratching her head.

"The night you guys left." Ino answered "Tenten saw them getting a private table at the Juken Diner, a five star restaurant owned by the Hyuga clan."

Naruto gulped as Sakura's expression changed from shock to rage.

"Private table?"

"Don't be mad a Naruto-kun." Hinata quickly answered noticing the fear on her boyfriend's face "I got us a private table so we could keep our relationship secret for a little while."

"And whose idea was that then?" Sakura asked still glaring at Naruto.

"Mine." Naruto sighed.

"Seriously Billboard Brow you have no sense of romance do you?" Ino sighed "Though I must admit I never expected Naruto to be the romantic type."

"So there wasn't anything perverted about this?" Sakura asked turning her attention to Hinata.

"Of course not!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I was asking Hinata." Sakura said glaring at him again.

"No. Naruto-kun was nothing but sweet to me." Hinata said hugging Naruto's arm.

Sakura then smiled and hugged the couple.

"I'm so happy for both of you!" she said.

"Same here." Kiba laughed.

"Arf!" Akamaru barked wagging his tail.

"Your parents would be proud." Kakashi added.

"Thanks guys." Naruto said smiling "We're really happy together."

"So when is the wedding?" Sai asked.

"We-we-wedding?" Hinata stuttered.

"Sai you dummy we're not engaged." Naruto sighed.

"Dibs on maid of honour!" Ino said grabbing Hinata's hands.

"We're not engaged yet!" Naruto said pointing out Hinata's ringless fingers.

"You said yet!" Ino squealed.

"Can we stop talking about getting married already?" Naruto sighed "Hinata and I have only been together for a week."

"Hinata Uzumaki." Hinata sighed happily.

"Not you too."

They both smiled at each other and blushed.

"Sorry for doubting you at first." Sakura said placing her hand on Naruto's shoulder "But it's clear now you really do care about Hinata. I guess I still think of you as that little kid."

"Of course." Naruto said looking back at Hinata "I've respected Hinata for a long time and now that respect has grown into love."

"Naruto-kun." Hinata said hugging his arm as she blushed again.

"See what I mean?" Ino asked nudging Sakura "They're so adorable together."

"They really are." Sakura sighed.

* * *

"It's been fun catching up with you guys but Hinata-chan and I have another date to get to." Naruto said.

"Have a nice day." Hinata said waving as she and Naruto ran off in the direction of Ichiraku Ramen.

Kakashi smiled behind his mask before looking down to see Sakura staring right at him.

"Did you know something about this Kakashi-sensei?" She asked glaring at his one visible eye.

"Let's just say that even though Naruto's a skilled ninja he still has a thing or two to learn about stealth." He said looking at the happy couple in the distance looking the happiest he had ever seen them.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
